


No More Home

by IsTheMedia



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hinted Emotional Abuse, M/M, Multi, OkKoTriplets!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: **Repost from my Tumblr @isthemedia from my OkKoTriplets!AU**





	No More Home

Venomous kept his eyes on the road as he drove. The pavement giving way to dirt and gravel. An inkling a familiarity washing over him. 

When Laserblast saw how his brother suddenly clutched the steering wheel, he knew he had figured out where they were going. 

“Lawrence,” Venomous’ voice was tight. 

“Keep driving,” he said ...and surprisingly Venomous did. 

It only took a few moments longer before they heard the passenger in the bac curse and tried to open the door as the car was still in motion. The scarf he wore seemingly whipped frantically, as if it was also wanting to get out. 

That much like the wearer, didn’t want to continue down this dirt road.

“Sylus, don’t,” Laserblast said as he looked back to the other. The dark hood and scarf obscured his face. But he still tried to open the door. 

“Screw you Larry!” He snapped as he tried to open the door. He was willing to jump out of the car if it meant not going back THERE.

Each time he unlocked it, Venomous locked it again. “Sy…”

“No! Ya said to trust you and I wasn’t expecting this!” 

“Sylus, this could help us,” Laserblast explained. 

“Help US or help you?!” 

Laserblast was about to respond, but the car stopped. “Ah...Vin?” He looked to the other. 

“I’m with Sy....who is this for, really?” 

Laserblast sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Well, with how you two are acting, you tell me.” 

_ “Are you sure you want to do this? You know you don’t have--” Carol began. _

_ “I want to,” he said with that smile. That smile that was still the same after 6-11 years. The confidence it spoke. The certainty. “I-it might be good for all of us.” _

_ “You think they would want to go with?” _

_ He looked over to the other, and nodded. After all, he wouldn’t have come up with his idea if it wasn’t for Eugene, insisting he came with him to that one group. _

_ People living with PTSD. _

_ He doesn’t know if he could EVER tell the other how much that has helped him. Helped him through dealing with the what happened. _

_ Here it was 6-11 years...while for him, being twisted and stretched in that psuedo-black hole...about 4 or 7, he couldn’t really tell. _

_ Comig out with his body scarred from where his limbs were stretched and broken… _

_ Memories of times when he’d regained enough consciousness, only to fall under again by the pain coursing through him… _

_ A nightmare he was sure he would NEVER recover from… _

_ But...he was wrong. _

_ And he had Carol...and Eugene to thank for that. _

_ It was time that he started to push for his own recovery… _

_ On his own. “A lot of good came from that group you, ah. Took me too...I figured it would help them too.” He knew he would never be able to put it into words how much it meant to him. _

_ But he’d like to think Eugene knew. _

_ Carol and Eguene gave him a tight embrace. Carol reaching out to cup his cheek. The scar that took up a good portion of his face...was still unnaturally warm that she could feel it through her glove. “Laser--Lawrence...i-if you change your mind…” _

_ Laserblast...Lawrence, smiled softly and placed his hand over hers. “I know.” _

_ A strong hand found his shoulder. “If you wanna talk after,” Eugene began. _

_ “I...I will,” he looked to the other. “I owe a lot of this to you Eugene.” _

_ “I-I didn’t do much,” he flushed. _

_ “You convinced me to go with you to that self-help group...and it’s done a world of good for me.” _

_ “You have stopped wearing your helmet,” Carol pointed out. _

_ He chuckled as a blush creeped over his cheeks. “Ah...y-yeah...I mean I wanted it as a reminder…” he frowned. “But I guess it was just, reminding me of the bad times, only.” _

_ One more tight embrace between the three and Laserblast made his way out. _

_ This was something they needed. _

_ All three of them. _

_ He was sure Venomous was going to be easier to coerce into this. Hopefully Boxman would press for him to do it too. Despite his villainous nature, the robotics genius did truly care about his brother. Love him even. _

_ And if this would help him in anyway…Laserblast was sure that he would agree to this. _

_ It was Sylus he was worried about. _

_ The older out of the three, seemed more content in never addressing the past. _

_ And that was just as bad as never letting it go. _

Something that more and more apparent with how much Sylus fought and swore, demanding Venomous turned the car around. There were a few times Lawrence was expecting him to. 

But luckily he didn’t. 

The car rolled to a stop. And there was a scene where all three were sure they wouldn’t have seen again. Lawrence stepped out of the car, and took a few steps closer. He shook his head as looked over the house. 

Though the house was old, and decrepit. It still had the echoes of familiarity. 

The siding...that would sometimes be covered in paint from summer days of the three being young...and Sylus finding old buckets of paint in the long gone shed. Their mother always loved it.

Their father...their BIRTH father also enjoyed it. Encouraging them with more and more colors each summer.

Stephen…

Had the shed torn down. 

And everything inside thrown away.

The side panels falling off, and the roof was caving in. There was a dead tree in the front yard, with an old rotted swing hanging off its branches. 

He was surprised that was still there…

Even after the many attempts Stephen made to take it down. 

Looking over his shoulder he could see Sylus still in the back of the car, refusing to even face the house. 

And Venomous just staring at it. His hands holding onto the steering wheel tightly. Almost waiting for something to come out of the house. 

He made his way back over to the car. “You guys going to--” 

“I ain’t going anywhere near that place,” Sylus glared. Even though the hood he wore obscured his face, Lawrence could make out the anger burning brightly in his eyes. 

“We don’t have to go in,” Lawrence stated as he ducked his head down to talk through the open window on the passenger side. 

There was no response...at least not right away. 

Then Venomous heaved a sigh before getting out. 

It didn’t take much longer before Sylus slinked out after. 

\--

It was...twisted. 

That was the only word Venomous could describe it. The house felt so much smaller than when he was younger...yet it still loomed over him. A pressure resonated within that house. 

Sure there were some good times in there… 

With their real father...and their mother. 

But it soon became stifling. 

Like they were trapped. 

Rats trapped in a cage. 

And Sylus was the one that wormed out. 

Looking at the window to what was his room...how it was broken and the molding outside was broken, and barely hang on. 

The breeze rustling the tattered curtain slightly. 

The moment was interrupted by a sharp sound that came from the back of the house. A distinct sound. 

Glass shattering. 

It had Lawrence and Venomous rushing to the back of the house. A window now broken and Sylus was breathing heavily...a pile of rubble at his feet. It didn’t take much for them to figure out what happened, and what caused the sound. 

Venomous looked at the window…

That was the window to…

“Sylus,” Lawrence approached him. 

“Why did you even want to come back here!?” Sylus yells as he whipped around to face him. “We didn’t NEED this!” 

Lawrence frowned, as Sylus continued his verbal onslaught. Voice raing and words being lost. He let his brother get it all out. 

“--AND IT WAS YOUR IDEA!” 

Sylus was heaving when he was done. 

“...did it help?” Lawrence asked. 

“Huh?” Sylus looked at him. 

“Throwing the rock and breaking his window. Did it help?” 

The question processed in Sylus’ mind, and he scoffed. “...y-yeah a little.” 

The sound of glass breaking had Lawrence and Sylus turn to the other brother. 

Venomous had thrown a stone of his own…

And yeah...it did help. 

But, just a little bit.

“Did we want to try and go in?” Lawrence asked. 

“You said we didn’t need ta!” Sylus snapped. 

Venomous was close to agreeing with it, but…

But throwing that stone. It, opened something up inside of him. He...he wasn’t as afraid anymore. “Why not?” 

“Wha--? Vinny! You’re supposed to be on my side here!” 

“Nobody is here,” Venomous said. “Why keep acting like somebody is.” 

Sylus huffed and crossed his arms; but when Lawrence and Venomous were making their way to the front door, he followed. 

The door was worn, paint peeling…

Venomous was the one who tried to open it as usual. But unsurprising, it didn’t budge. He huffed and took a step back...then one more. 

“Vin….?” Lawrence asked in an unsure tone. 

With a shout Venomous kicked the door, right above the oddly pristine handle. Something none of them noticed at first. One kick, then a second, the wood creaking under the force. The third kick was enough to have it splinter and the door swung open with the force of the kick. 

Peering inside…

Well it was what they sorta expected. Dust covering everything in sight. Worn and faded wallpaper peeling from the wall. The smell of mildew clung to the stale air inside. 

Lawrence stepped in. Glass crunching under his boots as he walked past a broken window. Venomous and Sylus joined after.

Each splitting off to go their old...assumed to be forgotten routes. 

To their rooms. 

Sylus had to force his door open, as it caught on upturned and broken floor boards. It...looks almost the same as he left it. Bed still in the corner, his book shelf right behind the door...just now falling apart and the books damaged by moisture and time. 

The pungent smell of clothes rotting on the floor...maybe he should have tried to keep his room neater before he ran away. The breeze from outside was coming in through the shattered window. 

Sylus took another step in...and heard a crunching sound under his foot. Looking down, he stepped back…

On the floor, was a picture frame. 

One he recognized right away. 

He knelt down, and picked it up. The glass now broken, he turned the frame upside and shook the fragments free and onto the floor. 

The picture’s colors now faded….

But Sylus could feel the corner of his lips quirk up into a partial smile. It...was of them. Him...Lawrence...and Vincent. All posed dramatically, like they were some crime stopping team. The background once a vibrant yellow and blue added to that. 

He stared at the picture a bit more--

And then heard the sound of another door being kicked in. The splintering sound of wood being the main indicator. 

He slipped the frame into his pocket and left his--what use to be--his room. 

\--

Venomous didn’t bother to go into his room. He never wanted to look back onto his past. There was no need. He didn’t want to go back, and unbury things that should stay six feet below. 

But…

This was making him feel ...something. Lighter almost? He didn’t really know. He was only doing this because he knew Lawrence wouldn’t stop pestering him if he didn’t. 

And Boxy…

Actually sided with the former hero. 

He shook his head as he passed by a door. 

Well almost passed. 

He looked to it, as if he was studying it. Slightly amazed that after all these years that dumd little poster board sign still hung by those pieces of tape. 

Reaching out to the door knob--

Venomous pulled his hand back just as his fingertips brushed the cold metal. No, he wasn’t going to open it. He didn’t need to. 

Despite what Sylus and Lawrence called him…

He wasn’t Vincent for a very, very long time. 

So he continued on. Down the hall. Ghosts of his past following him though. Memories of a much...younger him making his way down this very same hall. Wrapped up in his blanket. Walking to a door...

THAT door, that he now stood in front of. 

The door to their parent’s room…

Then just their mom’s…

Then mom and Stephens….

Until eventually just Stephen’s. 

Venomous slowly approached it. Once again, memories of him, just as a child, slowly walking up to it. Be at night, or after school...the walk down the hall always seemed so long. 

Even now...as a grown adult. 

His hand shook as he reached the door knob. 

Twisting it--

Locked? 

He stepped back, and with the same force he had used before, landed a well aimed kick to open it. The aged wood once again splintering under the force. 

When it opened--

Venomous had to old onto the door-frame, at the sight. His stomach dropping down to his feet. He felt his body shake and a cold sweat began to break out on the back of his neck as he looked inside. 

It was…

It was…

Clean.

Kept up.

The only forms a debris would be the just recently broken in windows. 

While the rest of the house was in ruins and left to rot and decay…

This room was still lived in. 

But what had Venomous shaking was the still smoking cigarette in the ashtray that sat on the nightstand. 

“Vin!”

“Vinny where are ya?”

He couldn’t hear the calls from his brother over his own heartbeat and the sound of blood rushing through his ears. His breath was becoming ragged.

Oh cob. 

Oh Cob! 

H-He was still here! Wasn’t he!? 

St-Stephen still lived here!

“Vincent, what is--” Lawrence asked as he approached him from behind...and froze. He saw the minor tremors wracking Venomous’ frame. Before he could ask what was wrong, he saw it too. “S-Sylus!” 

The next moments were a blur. But...Venomous was outside. By his car. Sylus besides him...hood down and that mess of long tangled hair out in the open. 

Sylus turned to maybe say or ask something--

But Venomous was already getting back into the car. Unable to shake the realization…

Stephen was still around. 

He’d knew somebody came here. 

And he was sure Stephen would know it was them. 

His hand gripped the steering wheel tightly. Trying his best to keep his composure. 

To keep his cool. Because that’s what he does. That’s what Professor Venomous does. 

But…

He didn’t want to. 

Regardless of what he tried to convince himself when in that house. Of what he told himself again and again…

He…

He wanted to be Vincent. 

If just for a little while. 

Just...so he could be worried. 

Concerned. 

...scared. 

\--

Lawrence did his best to close the door. There was no way the damage was going to go unnoticed by Stephen. He knew that it was just a pitiful attempt to hide that they were there. 

Even though the door would slowly creak open, Lawrence figured that it was good enough, and made his way outside. 

He froze as he stepped out the door. 

Vincent was in his car, behind the steering wheel. Hands just moving up and down, feeling the smooth leather cover. Trying to calm down. At least Lawrence assumed he was trying to calm down. 

Sylus was crouched down, just outside of the car. Knees to his chest. 

Lawrence couldn’t stand the sight. 

What he thought would have been helpful for all of them…

He looked to the house. Eyes narrowing some...almost as if he was blaming it. 

There were good memories here. He knew that ...but they were now overshadowed by bad ones. 

And all because of _ him _. 

He felt the anger boil inside…

And was still here. 

He let the rest of the place fall and rot away, while he kept HIS space clean. Made sure it didn’t succumb to the ravages of time. 

He let their past die...and just focused on keeping himself alive. 

Alive and well. 

Lawrence grit his teeth, now scowling at the house. 

And then--

“Lawrence!?” 

“The hell!?” 

Vincent and Sylus exclaimed as they watched Lawrence burn the place with a well aimed laser shot from his eyes. 

Lawrence...was shaking. He was sad, upset, angry…

But...most of all he felt, suddenly lighter. 

Like something was finally lifted from him. 

“If...if we can’t return home…” he began, his voice wavering. Shoulder shaking as he continued. “Then neither can he.” 

Sylus and Vincent had no words.

They just, sat back, and watched as the house burned, before they all silently agreed that, they watched long enough. 

Sylus climbed into the back of the car, this time no complaints from Vincent about possibly getting dirt on the upholstery. Lawrence got in and sat in the passenger seat. 

He buckled in, and Vincent drove off. 

There was no conversation on the ride back. 

Each time Vincent would look into the rearview mirror, he could see the house...slowly burning in the distance. 

No parting words when Vincent dropped off Lawrence and Sylus, right outside the plaza. There was no goodbyes or waving when Vincent drove off. 

No goodnights when Lawrence watched as Sylus forced the storm drain just outside the pagoda from its foundation, and slipped down. Those black gloved hands grabbing it and pulling it back in place.

\--

When Vincent stepped into Boxmore...and to his surprise, Boxman was there, waiting. The look of concern was clear on his face. At first he just wanted to push past the other, and just had to bed. 

But, there was a pain in his throat. A familiar one. The pain that build when you hold back your want to cry. 

To sob. 

It was growing, almost choking Vincent. 

He fell to his knees when he stood, legs finally giving out as the weight of what occurred setting in. 

And he cried. 

His body was wracked with tremors as he finally…

Just finally let himself be Vincent. Who was sad, 

Upset. 

Scared. 

When he felt arms encircling him, and the smell of cheap cologne, oil...and that underlying metallic sterile smell, he held on. 

Tight. 

If Stephen WAS out there…

He didn’t need to face him...alone. 

Not anymore. 

\--

The door opened and Carol was to her feet instantly. Lawrence didn’t step in right away. He seemed...almost lost. 

She didn’t know if she should go right to him or--

But Eugene was already making his way over. 

Lawrence’s downcasted gaze slowly rose...tears welling up from the crush of emotions that he was holding back ever since getting to that house. 

Strong arms wrapped around Lawrence...and he held on. He cried as he held onto Eugene. And harder still when he felt Carol’s own gentle embrace being added. 

He couldn’t tell if he was crying because of what he’s done. Burning that house down. Or just returning to it…

Or finally...FINALLY just rebelling against Steohen for once in his life. 

He couldn’t tell. 

\--

Sylus’ footsteps dragged as he made his way through the sewers. Rage was building within him. 

Stephen was out there. 

Stephen was still living in THAT house. Longer after he, and Vinny, and Larry were all gone…

HE stayed there. 

Letting any trace of them rot away. Like he didn’t care. 

He scoffed. 

Of course he didn’t. 

Stephen NEVER cared about them. Not once. 

Part of him was exhausted and just...wanted to sleep for a day. While another part wanted to go out and find the jerk. 

Find him, and make him pay for what he did. 

Find him and just watch his face as he sees what would be remaining of his home. 

But what if it was what he wanted? 

What if Stephen, after all these years, was still pulling strings. 

With a frustrated sound Sylus pulled off his long coat and threw it onto the ground. There was a clatter that had distracted him from his rage. 

Oh right…

Sylus picked up the jacket, and reached into the pocket. He pulled out the picture frame, that now had a broken corner to it. 

And despite what worn and faded colors…

The water stains, and the slight warping…

Sylus, felt himself smile once again as he looked at it. 

At least, this was one memory Stephen couldn’t ruin. 


End file.
